1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for implementing Virtual Machine technology as a mobile carry-along system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the advantages of Virtual Machine technology is the ability to isolate various user and nominal system processes from other processes running on the computer. One currently popular device is the Apple iPod, which is used to play music songs, and, more recently, video clips. iPods today are essentially plug-and-play storage devices, which can be connected to a computer running, e.g., Microsoft Windows, MacOS, or LINUX operating system. The iPod gives the user a small control wheel, with which he can select a media file for playing or browsing. This therefore presents an opportunity for the user to take the data files associated with his “work space,” and take them “on the road.”
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a portable virtual machine, or virtual execution environment, that a user can easily take with him wherever he goes, and which can be activated on any available computer that the user encounters.